A typical electrochemical cell has a cathode and an anode which participate in an electrochemical reaction. To fabricate an electrode, electroactive materials can be deposited onto a conductive support, which can act as a current collector for the electrode. Maintaining electrical contact between the electroactive material and the conductive support is vital to efficient functioning of the electrochemical cell.
It is known that adhesion layers, also known as “primers” or “primer layers”, deposited between the electroactive material and the conductive support can adhere to and provide electrical communication between the electroactive material and conductive support. Although existing primers are available, many do not provide good adhesion to both the electroactive material and conductive support simultaneously, while also providing good electrical contact between the layers. As a result, some electrochemical cells including such primers have low discharge capacities. Accordingly, there is a need for primers that 1) provide good adhesion and electrical contact between the electroactive material and conductive support to promote high discharge capacities in an electrochemical cell, 2) are compatible with the electrolyte, and 3) are able to protect the current collector from possible corrosive effects of electroactive species in the electrochemical cell during charge and/or discharge.